


Caring is Creepy

by conceptofzero



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptofzero/pseuds/conceptofzero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course he's thought about fucking her before. His go-to jerk-off fantasy for the past year has been of him pinning Snowman down and fucking her raw and refusing to let her come. And Slick's got no doubts that the bitch imagines something similar when she's rubbing one out. Except this isn't anything like that. No punching, no kicking, not even talking dirty. He's been kissing her like he actually likes her, pressing his teeth against her neck and only nipping instead of tearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caring is Creepy

Of course he's thought about fucking her before. His go-to jerk-off fantasy for the past year has been of him pinning Snowman down and fucking her raw and refusing to let her come. And Slick's got no doubts that the bitch imagines something similar when she's rubbing one out.

Except this isn't anything like that. No punching, no kicking, not even talking dirty. He's been kissing her like he actually likes her, pressing his teeth against her neck and only nipping instead of tearing. Slick's got one hand pressed between her thighs, rubbing her through her underwear and drinking in every noise she makes. An hour ago, he would have bet that she didn't wear underwear. Now he's got got damp cotton between his thumb and her clit.

His pants aren't even unbuckled yet. She's got the heel of her palm rubbing against Slick's erection, and he's harder than he's been in months, just rocking his hips against her hand.

Snowman's hand stills for a moment, and he pulls his mouth away from her neck, just in time to see her face twist up as she comes. She closes her eyes as rapture passes through her features, and he knows that he could hurt her right now, should hurt her right now. Should bite and twist her arms and crack her carapace open to get at her fleshy insides. But all he does is pull his hand away from the wet cotton and lick his fingers, tasting salt and something distinctly female.

Her hands move again, this time sliding up to his belt and getting that unbuckled. He's all too happy to comply, getting his pants off and down. Her knickers slide off easily, her dress unzipped and discarded long ago. They don't mess with her stockings, and the fabric rubs against Slick's legs as he gets himself positioned between her thighs, one hand on his dick to guide it. She's wet and warm, and he slides in without any trouble at all. The heat is fantastic, and Spades presses his face against her breasts, rasping his tongue across a nipple.

It's slow going, deep lazy thrusts with no speed or urgency behind them. He should tighten his hands on her waist and dig in deep enough to bruise her, to see the red swirl underneath the black and to know how much pain it's causing her. She should be clawing his back, ripping his soft shell to shreds and digging those long black fingers into the flesh underneath. But he doesn't, and she doesn't, and they move together, him giving and her taking.

Slick's knees sink into the bed every time he thrusts down into Snowman. Somehow the bed makes it worse, and better, because he should be rubbing his knees raw on cold cement, or skidding on tile, trying to find purchase. Purchase comes easy here, and he fucks her in perfect time, the proper angle coming easy to the both of them with the tilt of their hips. He can see another orgasm slowly building on her face, the tense lines that get tenser as his cock drives in a little deeper. Slick buries his head between Snowman's breasts again, the smell of sweat and faint perfume filling his nose. Her thighs slip open wider, her hands sliding down to his ass to push, urging him onwards.

He wishes he were drunk. Then he'd have an excuse for this. There's no excuse for the way he's pressing his mouth against the swell of her breasts, or the moments when he lifts his head and looks her in eyes. There's no excuse for the sounds she's making, breathy gasps and low moans that go straight to his cock, or the way she arches her back. There's no excuse for the way his hips rock into her faster and faster, no excuse for the kiss he presses against the side of her mouth when she comes again, white eyes widening and body clenching around him.

Her hands smooth over his back, following the curve of his spine. Slick tries to look away from her face, but he can't do it. It's fascinating and horrifying all at once. She looks content, the usual casual cruelness wiped away in this moment, and he feels like he barely knows her. And then he comes with a rush of wordless sounds, hips stuttering helplessly as the steady rhythm is quickly forgotten. Snowman holds onto him while he's trying to collect himself, both of them tangled up and breathing heavily.

Slick looks at her, tired and spent, and the familiar anger comes back, tinted with the edge of fear. "What the fuck did we just do?"

Her faces changes back to something more familiar. The hands slide off his back and around to his chest, pushing him off of her and onto the empty side of the bed. Snowman draws herself up, glancing around the room. He doesn't realize that she's as disturbed as him until she speaks. "You tell me. I was expecting more blood. Not... this."

Snowman grabs her coat off the floor and digs through it, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. Slick's eyes slide over to her bare breasts as she lights one, and he's filled with the urge to reach out and caress her. He shoves it back down inside his mind, but he's no less disturbed. This isn't like him. And this sure as hell isn't like her. "This." He says, and stops because he doesn't have the words for it. It takes him a moment to find it. "This was sick."

She nods, and a small thin line of smoke curls out of her mouth. Her tone is odd when she speaks. "I don't usually do that sort of thing."

He wants to ask if she means sex in general, or the sex they just had, and then he's not sure he wants the answer to the first one. The idea of her having sex with anyone else is making him see red. He pushes it aside, and pushes aside the fact that he's turned-on just thinking about what they did. Who knew tenderness could be so... dirty?

"I don't want to think about it." Snowman says, and she brings her legs up to her chest. Slick has to look away from her because what he wants to do is just crawl back over and push them open, and to press his face against her cunt. He wants to hear her come again.

Instead, he finds his pants on the end of the bed and slides them back on, zipping and buckling, and hunting around for his shirt and jacket. He dresses, and she just sits there, naked and silently smoking. Slick's not sure what to say when he gets his buttons done, or if there's anything worth saying at all. She's not going to tell anyone, and he isn't either.

"Don't forget your cards." She nods to the deck sitting on the dresser beside her. Slick walks over and picks them up, tucking them back into his jacket pocket. Snowman holds her cigarette holder between two fingers, and she just looks at him, her expression blank and inscrutable.

He means to say something sarcastic and biting, but he just leans in and kisses her softly, lips brushing against hers. Her mouth tastes like smoke, and he just wants to lick it out of her. Her hand comes up and brushes against his cheek, touch so gentle that it feels like it's barely there at all. And then they're both recoiling from one another, eyes turning to the side.

Slick shuts the door behind him when he leaves, and stands there a moment, trying to collect himself. There's only one thing that's going to make him feel like himself again. He heads away from the cheap hotel on foot, looking for a fight with whatever unlucky soul is out at this time of night.


End file.
